Privé d'enquête
by nounette86
Summary: Un Os qui vise à combler le manquer de ce qu'on ne verra pas à l'écran, et se place dans la continuité du 7x10 et avant le 7x11. Castle doit annoncer à Beckett qu'il ne peut plus travailler avec elle ...


Voici un petit OS (j'en écris rarement ...), mais j'avais envie de combler le manque de ce qu'on ne verra pas à l'écran, à savoir le moment où Castle doit annoncer à Beckett qu'il ne pourra plus travailler avec elle. C'est donc un OS qui s'inscrit entre le 7x10 et le futur 7x11. Attention au petit spoiler à l'extrême fin du OS si vous n'avez pas vu la BA du 7x11. En espérant que ça vous plaise :) Bonne lecture !

**« Privé d'enquête »**

Bien au chaud sous la couette, elle dormait paisiblement, allongée sur le dos. Il sentait sa peau frémir légèrement sous sa main posée sur son ventre, à chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Le visage blotti tout contre son épaule dénudée, il savourait la douceur et le parfum de sa peau contre ses lèvres, et tentait de se laisser bercer par le souffle éthéré de sa respiration. D'habitude, la sentir contre lui suffisait à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mais ce soir, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, ne pouvant empêcher son esprit de cogiter, de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui annoncer, et de tenter, dans le même temps, de trouver une solution. Il l'avait laissée s'endormir sans rien lui dire. Il s'en voulait un peu, et craignait qu'elle ne se fâche quand il finirait par tout lui révéler. Mais ils étaient rentrés tard, et elle était tellement joyeuse ce soir. Il était heureux de la voir si enthousiaste à l'idée de fêter Noël bientôt, de la voir profiter pleinement des préparatifs des festivités. C'était une période encore douloureuse pour elle, mais cette année, après les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient vécus, elle se réjouissait de chaque moment de joie qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, alors qu'elle le taquinait, et riait encore dans ses bras au moment où ils s'étaient couchés.

Il soupira, déposa un baiser sur son épaule, avant de laisser glisser doucement sa main sur son ventre, pour se lever sans la réveiller. Elle grogna légèrement, sentant la chaleur du corps de son homme s'éloigner d'elle, ce qui le fit sourire d'un air attendri. Dans l'obscurité, il la regarda se pelotonner de nouveau sous la couette, et se rendormir doucement. Il enfila ses pantoufles, puis quitta la chambre à pas de loup, refermant délicatement la porte dans son dos. Il détestait rester allongé comme ça pendant des heures sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, alors autant se lever. En passant dans son bureau, il attrapa un bloc de papier et un stylo, puis rejoignit le salon. Celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre, mais les lumières clignotantes des guirlandes électriques et des multiples décorations de Noël, l'éblouirent. Il resta là quelques secondes, au milieu du salon, humant l'odeur fraîche et boisée du sapin tout illuminé qui frôlait majestueusement le plafond, contemplant les branches de houx mêlées à des rubans rouges et dorés, qui en guirlandes ou en couronnes décoraient le moindre recoin de la pièce. Dans deux jours, ils fêteraient Noël tous ensemble, et il se serait bien passé d'une si mauvaise nouvelle. Il adorait cette période de l'année, et il était tellement enthousiaste de passer ce premier Noël en tant que couple marié avec Kate, qui s'investissait de tout son cœur dans les préparatifs. Elle avait aidé sa mère et Alexis pour la décoration, et il l'avait trouvée si mignonne quand elle lui avait lu les quelques vers qu'elle avait écrits pour la carte de Noël de la famille Castle. Elle était tellement attendrissante quand elle faisait tout son possible pour lui faire plaisir, pour le rendre heureux. Il ne l'en aimait que davantage encore, si tant est que cela soit possible.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, et entreprit de lister les solutions auxquelles il pourrait avoir recours, essayant ainsi de canaliser ses réflexions. Il ne voulait pas se résigner, mais il peinait à voir comment cette fois il pourrait se tirer de cette situation. Il n'était plus autorisé à enquêter aux côtés de Kate, et rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit, pas même sa relation privilégiée avec le maire de New-York, qui avait longtemps été sa garantie de pouvoir, quoi qu'il arrive, travailler au sein du commissariat. Il avait fait bonne figure au poste quand le Capitaine Gates le lui avait annoncé. Il avait essayé de profiter pleinement de la petite réception festive organisée pour Noël. Il avait plaisanté, il avait ri, avec Kate et leurs amis, mais il avait l'esprit déjà ailleurs, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder avec nostalgie et tristesse le moindre élément qui attirait son attention. C'était comme s'il arrivait à la fin de quelque chose, qu'il en avait pleinement conscience, et ne pouvait rien faire pour aller contre.

Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il essayait de se rassurer, de relativiser les choses, se disant que ce n'était pas un drame en soi, et pourtant son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il imaginait passer toutes ses journées loin de Kate, ne plus pouvoir faire avec elle ce qui animait leur couple depuis toujours, ce qui finalement était leur passion commune : enquêter. Il sentait la tristesse l'envahir, à mesure que les questionnements envahissaient sa tête. Il ne serait plus là pour veiller sur elle quand elle pourchasserait les criminels. Il s'amusait de temps en temps à compter le nombre de fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais dorénavant il devrait lui faire confiance, ainsi qu'aux gars qui l'accompagneraient sur les enquêtes. Il leur faisait confiance, oui, mais lui ne serait plus là. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il devrait vivre au quotidien avec la crainte qu'il lui arrive quelque chose en son absence.

Il leur faudrait aussi trouver un nouvel équilibre, sans doute. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient toujours passé quasiment toutes leurs journées l'un avec l'autre, à quelques rares exceptions près quand il devait s'absenter pour la promotion de ses romans à travers le pays. Mais rester toute la journée au loft à écrire, pendant que sa femme travaillerait au dehors, c'était un schéma auquel il n'était pas habitué, et qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il avait besoin d'être avec elle, pas juste parce qu'elle était sa femme et qu'il aimait être avec elle. Mais parce qu'elle était cette étincelle de joie dans son cœur, ce tourbillon enchanteur qui rendait chacune de ses journées plus belles. Lors de leur mariage, ils s'étaient promis d'être l'un pour l'autre des partenaires, dans la vie, comme pour résoudre des crimes. Mais une partie de cette promesse prenait fin ce soir, et cela le laissait complètement désarmé. Il tenait toujours ses promesses. Il avait toujours tenu ses promesses envers Kate. Ce n'était pas possible que celle-ci lui échappe comme ça. Avec leur partenariat, allaient disparaître les joutes verbales qu'il adorait, les taquineries de sa muse, ses baisers volés, ses sourires et ses soupirs exaspérés. Certes, ils se verraient tous les jours, mais elle allait lui manquer.

C'était une page qui se tournait, et il se demandait comment il allait vivre sans cette adrénaline qui pimentait ses journées depuis six ans, sans cette alchimie constante avec sa muse, sans l'avoir près de lui, simplement.

Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand il entendit les pas légers de Kate dans son bureau. Deux secondes plus tard, il la vit s'avancer vers lui, l'air encore toute endormie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri par sa petite mine. Sans rien dire, elle vint se lover dans le canapé, et se blottit contre lui, au creux du bras qu'il lui offrit, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Désolé …, je t'ai réveillé, fit-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- J'avais froid sans toi, chuchota-t-elle, la voix encore pleine de sommeil. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non …, soupira-t-il, collant tendrement sa joue contre ses cheveux.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se blottir un peu plus encore contre lui, et de caresser doucement son torse du bout des doigts. Ces derniers mois, il était arrivé souvent que Rick se réveille en pleine nuit. Si au tout début, il lui taisait ses angoisses, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, la torturer, elle qui était déjà bouleversée par ce qui était arrivé, il avait fini par lui confier ses peurs, lui parler de ses cauchemars. Elle le rassurait, par ses mots, par sa présence aimante, et ils se rendormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ses insomnies s'estompaient, et étaient devenues rares, mais il arrivait encore que ses réflexions et ses inquiétudes l'empêchent de dormir. Ils n'avaient toujours pas l'ombre d'une piste pour expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces deux mois, et même s'ils étaient de nouveau sereins et pleinement heureux, ils devaient vivre l'un et l'autre avec cette idée.

La serrer contre lui, la sentir blottie dans ses bras, lui fit immédiatement du bien, apaisa ses inquiétudes, un peu comme s'il prenait conscience que le principal ne changerait jamais. Mais il fallait qu'il lui dise, et il appréhendait ce moment, par crainte de la voir triste. Il savait combien leur partenariat était important pour elle-aussi, et combien elle aimait sa présence à ses côtés au poste. Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui dire, là dans le calme et le silence de la nuit, alors qu'ils partageaient un de ces moments de tendresse qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

- Kate …, je dois te dire quelque chose …, fit-il d'une voix douce, mais d'un ton suffisamment sérieux pour que cela l'interpelle, et qu'elle redresse la tête pour le regarder.

Elle avait senti que quelque chose le tracassait depuis le début de soirée, mais quand elle lui avait posé la question, il avait souri et assuré que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il était tourmenté, et aussi qu'il finirait par lui parler, de lui-même. Rick était ainsi. Même s'il avait appris à lui confier ses tourments, surtout ces derniers mois, et à accepter qu'il pouvait être fragile, et avoir besoin qu'elle le réconforte, qu'elle le soutienne, et l'aide à aller de l'avant, il lui fallait encore du temps pour se livrer pleinement. Mais il finissait toujours par le faire.

Il l'enlaçait toujours de son bras derrière ses épaules, comme pour la garder au plus près de lui. Et quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, il y lut, comme toujours la tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui, et un instant, il ne sut par où commencer.

- Dis-moi, mon cœur, lui fit-elle doucement, avec un léger sourire, comme pour l'encourager.

Il se nourrit de ce sourire, redoutant déjà de le voir disparaître d'ici quelques secondes.

- Le Détective Mc Bride a été tué par des inconnus pendant son transfert …, commença-t-il presque simplement.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise. Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que les tracas de Rick aient quelque chose à voir avec l'enquête qu'ils venaient de boucler.

- Gates me l'a dit tout à l'heure avant la fête de Noël … au poste.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Il pouvait presque suivre à travers ses yeux qui le dévisageaient le cheminement des idées dans sa tête, et le rythme auquel elle comprenait ce que cela pouvait signifier pour lui, et pour elle-aussi.

- Le procureur sait que j'ai coopéré avec Dino … et des membres du crime organisé …, continua-t-il, prenant sa main dans les siennes, et la caressant tendrement.

Il sentait son regard plongé dans le sien, et voyait ses yeux se voiler de stupeur et de tristesse à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience des conséquences qu'aurait cet événement.

- Et donc il estime que je suis peut-être impliqué avec des gens qui ont voulu la mort de Mc Bride …, et par conséquent …, poursuivit-il, d'une voix de moins en moins assurée.

- Tu ne peux plus travailler avec la police …, conclut Kate, tristement.

- Non …

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et une petite boule de chagrin monter du fond de son ventre. Dans sa tête, les idées se bousculaient, mêlant dans un vaste tumulte les images de leurs souvenirs au poste, et de ce que serait désormais son travail sans Rick. C'était comme si son cerveau avait tout de suite compris que cette fois c'était définitif. Rick n'avait pas plaisanté, il avait son air grave. Il était triste et soucieux au point de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil. Le savoir malheureux accentuait sa propre tristesse. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'ils n'enquêteraient plus jamais ensemble. Il était déjà arrivé par le passé que leur partenariat restât en suspens pendant plusieurs mois, et il lui avait manqué à l'époque, beaucoup manqué, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en couple, et que leur relation n'avait pas la force qu'elle avait aujourd'hui.

Elle baissa la tête, regardant ses mains enlacées à celles de Rick qu'il n'avait cessé de caresser doucement, comme pour la rassurer.

- Kate … dis-moi …, lui fit-il doucement, l'amenant à relever son visage vers lui, d'un doigt sous son menton.

La voir perdre son sourire, et lire la peine dans ses yeux, lui firent mal au cœur. Il n'avait jamais supporté de la voir triste, mais encore moins depuis la douleur qu'il lui avait causée il y a quelques mois. La sentir si malheureuse l'avait bouleversé. Il s'était juré de ne jamais la faire souffrir, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Malgré lui. Mais il l'avait fait. Patiemment, ils avaient pansé leurs blessures ensemble, et leur mariage les avait tous deux apaisés. Kate était plus heureuse et épanouie que jamais depuis ce jour où ils avaient échangé leurs vœux. Et de nouveau, par sa faute, elle était triste.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus enquêter sans toi, Rick …

- Moi non plus, soupira-t-il, la serrant contre lui, alors que de nouveau elle se blottissait sur son torse, comme si elle avait besoin de son réconfort pour affronter cette nouvelle.

Il embrassa son front, et ils restèrent ainsi silencieux quelques secondes, sa joue contre sa tête, leurs mains enlacées se caressant légèrement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger davantage pour savoir toute la peine que chacun ressentait, et finalement, rien ne remplaçait la douceur de leurs étreintes pour leur apporter réconfort et apaisement.

- Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on puisse faire ? demanda Kate, avec espoir qu'il trouverait une solution, comme il le faisait toujours.

- Je ne crois pas ..., répondit-il, l'air un peu dépité. D'après Gates, le procureur a parlé au maire et … il n'y a rien à faire. C'est logique, il faut les comprendre.

- Alors … cette fois, c'est définitivement fini …, fit-elle, de son air si triste.

L'entendre prononcer ces mots lui empoigna de nouveau le cœur. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, caressant doucement son bras. Il ne savait que dire pour lui rendre le sourire, lui-même étant si abattu par cette nouvelle réalité.

- Tu vas enfin être débarrassée de moi …, finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire dans la voix, pour dédramatiser la situation comme à son habitude.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, avec son air à la fois sévère et chagriné.

- Rick …, je n'ai pas envie de rire …

D'un geste de la main, il écarta doucement quelques mèches le long de sa joue, et la regarda avec tendresse.

- Je sais …, moi non plus, ma chérie. Je n'arrive même pas à dormir tellement c'est …Je ne sais pas comment on va gérer ça … Je veux dire …, ça fait six ans qu'on passe tout notre temps ensemble. Tu l'as si joliment dit dans tes vers pour la carte de Noël …

- Oui … ce ne sera plus jamais pareil.

- Tu vas manquer …

- Toi-aussi …

Il s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, prenant tendrement son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

- Kate, l'essentiel est là …, fit-il son front contre le sien, sa bouche effleurant la sienne. Toi et moi. Ça, ce sera toujours pareil …

- Oui, toujours …, chuchota-t-elle, esquissant un sourire contre sa bouche.

A son tour, elle l'embrassa. Il avait raison. Même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur, l'essentiel était le bonheur qu'ils partageraient, et partageraient toujours quoi qu'il arrive, parce que la seule présence de l'autre suffisait à les rendre heureux.

- Alors je n'aurai plus personne pour écrire des bêtises sur mon tableau blanc …, sourit-elle, farfouiller dans mes tiroirs, mélanger tous mes dossiers …

Il sourit, content qu'elle fasse à son tour un peu d'humour.

- Moi-aussi, j'aime travailler avec toi, lui fit-il avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment tu vas t'en sortir sans moi …

- Je te ferais remarquer que je m'en sortais très bien avant que tu n'arrives …

- Mais j'ai fait grimper les taux d'affaires élucidées, répondit-il fièrement.

- Parce que tu étais mon partenaire …

- Ce n'est pas ma faux, sourit-il. Je ne suis rien sans toi …

Cette pensée, le fait qu'elle ait utilisé le passé pour évoquer leur partenariat ranima la tristesse dans son cœur. Elle le sentit à travers son regard, et trouva aussitôt le moyen de lui redonner le sourire.

- Tu sais, on pourrait dire que tu seras ma botte secrète désormais, sourit-elle. Quand je serai en panne de théories farfelues pour résoudre une affaire, je t'appellerai ...

- Ta botte secrète, ça me plaît ça. Alors je pourrai t'aider un peu quand même ? demanda-t-il, avec son air de petit garçon.

- Tu as intérêt de m'aider, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Il sourit, content.

- Tu sais, j'ai peur de m'ennuyer ..., soupira-t-il.

- Tu vas écrire …, Rick, c'est l'occasion d'y consacrer plus de temps, fit-elle remarquer. Tu es écrivain avant tout.

- Oui, mais j'aime aussi courir après les méchants, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu ne cours pas souvent, je te signale, le taquina-t-elle.

- J'aime la vie qu'on mène, les enquêtes … c'est notre équilibre, expliqua-t-il.

- On va trouver notre équilibre autrement, mon cœur. Tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas l'essentiel … Si tu as peur que ta vie manque de piment désormais, j'ai une foule d'idées pour la pimenter, tu sais …

- Ah oui ? fit-il avec son petit sourire.

- Oui …

- Tu sais toujours comment me remonter le moral, constata-t-il, souriant. Kate … Tu suffis à mon bonheur …

Elle sourit, touchée.

- Je veux dire … Je n'ai pas besoin des enquêtes, et de tout ça pour être heureux. Juste toi. Mais … notre partenariat …, c'était important … C'est important.

- Oui, c'est important …

- Je trouverai une solution. Je ne sais pas comment … mais je vais trouver une solution, assura-t-il, convaincu.

- Tu trouves toujours une solution, sourit-elle, sans penser vraiment que cette fois il y aurait un moyen de résoudre le problème.

Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui, et de nouveau le silence s'installa, chacun tentant de puiser dans les bras de l'autre, les ressources nécessaires pour positiver cette nouvelle situation.

- Je vais me faire du souci pour toi, avoua Rick au bout de quelques secondes, tout en caressant son épaule du bout des doigts.

- Moi-aussi …, sourit-elle légèrement. Je ne pourrai plus te surveiller … Dieu seul sait quelle bêtise tu pourras faire tout seul ici.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, conscients qu'ils arrivaient, ensemble, à dédramatiser la situation, et à se rassurer mutuellement.

- Sérieusement, Kate, je ne serai plus près de toi pour te protéger, fit-il remarquer. Tu serais déjà morte une bonne dizaine de fois sans moi !

Elle se redressa pour le regarder, comprenant que son inquiétude était bien réelle.

- Rick, je suis flic …, affirma-t-elle. Je sais me défendre toute seule.

- Mais je t'ai souvent sauvé la vie.

- Oui, bien-sûr. Mais je ne serai pas seule … Il y aura Ryan et Esposito.

- Mais si …

- Ne pense pas à ça. Je serai prudente, assura-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux, comme pour mieux l'en convaincre. Je serai bien plus prudente sans toi à mes côtés, ok ?

- C'est promis ? demanda-t-il, quêtant des certitudes.

- Promis, sourit-elle.

- Promis juré craché ?

- Castle …, soupira-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Dis-le, sinon ça ne compte pas …, répondit-il très sérieusement.

- Promis, juré, craché, fit-elle, faisant mine de cracher effectivement.

- Bon, viens par là …, sourit-il, en la prenant de nouveau contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, enlacés, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. C'était un peu comme si à chaque fois qu'ils se rassuraient par rapport à un des problèmes soulevés par cette nouvelle situation, une nouvelle inquiétude survenait, et les tracassait l'un et l'autre.

- On s'est fait une promesse, Kate … Les promesses doivent être tenues, reprit Rick doucement.

Elle savait qu'il faisait bien-sûr référence aux vœux de leur mariage. Partenaires dans la vie comme pour lutter contre le crime. Rick était un homme de parole, et rien de ce qu'il disait n'était prononcé à la légère. Jamais. Leurs vœux avaient un sens, et résonneraient toujours dans leur tête et dans leur cœur.

- Eh bien parfois, elles ne peuvent pas l'être et c'est indépendant de notre volonté. On ne peut rien y faire, Rick …

- Tu seras tout aussi heureuse … malgré tout ?

Elle sentit une réelle inquiétude dans sa voix, une inquiétude qui lui rappela les jours qui avaient suivi le retour de Rick il y a quelques mois. La peur de la perdre, la douleur de la voir malheureuse qu'elle ressentait dans ses silences et ses regards perdus.

- Rick …, répondit-elle en se redressant. Je suis ta femme. Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse. Que tu travailles avec moi ou non, cela ne change absolument rien à cette réalité.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle le regarda avec tendresse, et s'approcha de lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en posant sa main sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime, Rick, fit-elle doucement. Je suis heureuse, tu es là avec moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Oui, sourit-il, rassuré et convaincu. On va trouver un nouvel équilibre ainsi. C'est une nouvelle étape … simplement.

- Oui. Une nouvelle étape … Et puis, tu sais être séparés peut avoir des bons côtés …, fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu m'enverras des textos coquins ? lui lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Si tu es sage …, oui. Et tu m'auras tellement manqué que le soir, quand je rentrerai, je me blottirai dans tes bras pour ne plus les quitter avant le lendemain matin.

- Je vais adorer ça …

- Et on pourra se retrouver pour déjeuner de temps en temps …, ou pour des rendez-vous secrets …

- Des rendez-vous secrets …, fit-il songeur. Ça va être génial …

Il sourit avant de déposer, de nouveau un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle savait si bien le rassurer. Il sentait combien elle était peinée elle-aussi, mais trouvait les mots pour le réconforter, lui montrer que rien ne changerait jamais pour autant, et lui faire miroiter les bons moments à venir.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? s''enquit-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est de ma faute … Si je n'avais pas conclu un pacte avec Dino… un pacte forcé, certes, mais un pacte quand même, on n'en serait pas là …, expliqua-t-il.

- Rick, ce n'est pas de ta faute … J'étais d'accord pour que tu nous aides avec Dino …, et que tu utilises cette relation que tu avais avec lui.

- Oui … mais …

- Chut …, répondit-elle, posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je ne t'en veux pas, ok ? Ne te tracasse pas avec ça.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Une dernière chose …, si je ne peux plus te suivre …, comment vais-je écrire ? Tu es ma muse.

- Tu devrais pouvoir trouver l'inspiration encore quelques temps avec toutes nos enquêtes … Et tu n'as pas besoin d'enquêter avec moi pour que je t'inspire …, sourit-elle.

- C'est vrai …, mais un jour je serai en manque d'idées …

- D'ici-là, tu auras trouvé une solution géniale pour revenir dans mes pattes …, fit-elle, pleine d'espoir. Et dans tous les cas, même si tu es en panne d'inspiration, tu n'as pas intérêt que le destin de Nikki se termine en tragédie comme celui de Derrick Storm, même de façon temporaire.

- Non, bien-sûr que non, sourit-il.

- Promets-moi qu'elle ne succombera pas tragiquement …, insista-t-elle, peu convaincue par son sourire.

- Je ne pourrai jamais tuer Nikki, répondit-il. Elle finira plutôt retirée de la police avec toute une ribambelle de bébés à regarder grandir.

- Une ribambelle de bébés ? Tu crois que c'est le genre de Nikki ? sourit-elle, en l'enlaçant de ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- Oh que oui …, c'est tout à fait son genre, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Alors qu'il savourait la douceur de son baiser, quelques-uns des mots de Kate, résonnèrent étrangement dans sa tête. Derrick Storm. Le détective privé de ses romans. Son premier héros, qui était à la fois le fruit de son imagination, et de ses désirs les plus profonds. Kate venait de lui donner la solution. C'était une évidence. C'était l'idée qui allait lui permettre de tenir sa promesse quoi qu'il arrive. Il serait détective privé, et bientôt, il pourrait retrouver sa muse sur le terrain, enquêter avec elle, et veiller sur elle. Oui. Il lui ferait la surprise. Elle serait ravie. Leur promesse serait tenue. Castle, détective privé. Voilà un titre qui sonnait bien.


End file.
